pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Trak-R
"Mobile recon tracking system. Specialized radar darts tracks and highlights enemies on screen." -Weapon description * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 13.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 13|fire_rate = 86|capacity = 4/12|mobility = 115|accuracy = High|range = Long|upgrades = Trak-R Up1|theme = Special forces themed.|cost = 175 |level_required = Level 12}}The Mobile Recon Tracking Weapon System (MORT-RAW), '''or its nickname; the Trak-R is a Special weapon added in the 13.0.0 update. It can be upgraded to the Trak-R Up1. Appearance It has dark orange/black stock/magazine well with a black buttplate, a dark orange cheek rest, and black stripes. It has an dark orange body, with a tracking harddrive with a large antenna sticking out, a black handle, a grey trigger, and a black 4x scope. It also features a grey GPS screen on the left-hand part of the body. It has a light blue screen which will display a simplified overhead view of the map. It will display a white blip for the user, blue blips as friendlies, and red blips for enemies. It also has a black handguard, with an orange grip underneath, and a grey muzzle. The weapon fires black dart-like projectiles which contains a micro-hard drive and a flashing mini antenna. When an enemy is hit, it will highlight that enemy to all friendlies as a light red outline, and display the enemy on the map for 9 seconds. When under the effects of Gadget Blocker, the screen will turn to black, with a red 'X' and the words 'ERROR' written in the middle. Strategy It does moderate damage, and has a moderate fire rate, a low capacity and average mobility. It has the ability to track enemies when a dart hits them, displaying their current position to all friendlies for 9 seconds. Tips * This weapon is useful in team-oriented matches, as the weapon will easily keep track of all enemies to all players. ** Also any other enemies tagged by a teammate will display on the map as well ** However, in matches like Duels and Deathmatches, only the user will be able to see the tagged enemy. * It has travel time, so compensate shots if the target is moving. ** Also, try to make it count due to the low ammo capacity. * Like the Bad Doctor, it serves as a support-type weapon, meaning that use it only when tagging targets to other players. Counters * Attack users at long range. * Keep moving to avoid getting hit by one of the darts ** If hit by one, simply move around until the effect wears off * Using any gadget/weapon with the Gadget Blocker attribute will cause the current Tracker effect to wear off, as well as disable tracking and the map of the user. Attributes '''Single Shots 4x Zoom Tracker: '''Highlights the enemy hit to all friendly players for 9 seconds, as well displaying it on the map. '''Bleeding: 2 /sec for 6 seconds. Upgrades Trak-R Up1 Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Hunters' Woods * Paradise Resort Weapon Setups This weapon can be used as part of a team support-based loadout/playstyle. Trivia * It is the first weapon to feature the Tracker attribute. * It is used the Recon class as its unique gadget in Co-Op Campaign. * In the 14.3.0 update, the duration of the tracking was buffed to 9 seconds. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Tracker Category:Bleeding Category:Themed